


Crybaby

by sushibomb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: For Iwaoi Week on tumblr, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibomb/pseuds/sushibomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa should’ve listened when Iwaizumi told him to change the channel. But of course, he doesn’t and Iwa-chan is the one who has to deal with his crybaby of a best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thing I wrote this for IwaOi Week on tumblr! For Day 1: Childhood

When Tooru suggests leaving the movie on, Iwaizumi already knows that this is not going to end well. Tooru is a bit of a scaredy cat, though he himself is either not aware of this fact or he is and just hasn’t come to terms with it yet. But Iwaizumi is well aware of this fact, because he’s the one who is going to be stuck dealing with the aftermath, as he usually is.

“Change the channel, stupid. You’re going to have nightmares later.”

“Come on Iwa-chan, I wanna see it.”

“It’s Rated ‘R’. If your mom walks in she’s gonna yell at us.”

Oikawa ignores him and flops down on the couch, folding his legs underneath him. “That’s why she won’t know.” He says slyly. He holds up the remote and quickly changes the channel to a random cartoon before flipping back.

“The ‘previous channel’ button is there for a reason, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi pinches the bridge of his nose, looking tired and matured far-beyond his ten years. He isn’t looking at this in the present where he is sitting on the couch watching a scary movie with his annoying best friend. He’s thinking five or six hours from now, when they go to sleep.

He grimaces. There won’t be much sleep to be had tonight, so he’d better get his shut eye in now while Tooru scares himself stupid. He isn’t going to hear the end of this for a long time and he knows it, but this is a lesson his friend needs to learn on his own.

“Fine.”

******

It’s not that scary, Iwaizumi thinks three -quarters into the film. Just a generic horror film with all of the usual cliches and jump scares. The monster is pretty creepy looking and the gory parts are a little intense, but nothing he can’t handle. He slowly begins to drift off again, and even manages to get a few minutes of sleep in, until-

“Gyahh!”

-Tooru’s loud, high-pitched shriek rouses him back into consciousness.  _Again_.

With a low growl, Iwaizumi looks down at his best friend. Tooru is no longer on the couch but on the floor right in front of the TV, holding one of the couch cushions tightly in his lap, presumably to hold up and shield his eyes when something scary happens. Iwaizumi can’t really tell from where he is sitting, but he’s sure that Tooru’s eyes are glued to the screen, wide as saucers.

“What happened?” He mutters, purely out of obligation to ask, not because he actually cares. Tooru is bringing this upon himself, after all.

Tooru turns to him, pale and eyes as wide as Iwaizumi knew they would be. “Did you see that sh-shadow in the back?” He asks quietly, voice trembling slightly.

“Nope, because I was sleeping.”

“How can you sleep through this, Iwa-chan?!”

“It’s not scary. You’re just a big baby.”

Tooru gasps and pouts, off-put by the comment. “No, I’m not. You’re just a robot with no feelings.”

“Whatever. We’ll see how big of a chicken you are when the lights go out.”

“Yeah, I guess we will.” Tooru snaps back arrogantly before turning back to the TV. He screams again not even a minute later, when someone is torn apart pretty messily on screen. Despite this, he doesn’t look away from the screen even once, but clutches his pillow tighter.

Iwaizumi wonders then if Tooru is going to grow up to be one of those people that gets some kind of weird pleasure out of being scared out of their minds all the time. It seems likely.

Either way, he smirks to himself and settles back. He doesn’t have to say anything else right now, because he knows he’s already won.

********

As he predicted, that arrogance fades as quickly as the sun in the sky.

“Mom, can we stay up late?” Tooru asks a couple of hours later when they’re all having dinner. It’s hard for Iwaizumi not to crack a patronizing grin at the utter desperation masked behind those bright eyes and hopeful smile. He even ate all his vegetables. Tooru must be terrified.

His mother looks up from her steamed fish. “How late?”

“Yeah Tooru, how late? I’m kinda tired so I don’t want to be up until three in the morning.” Iwaizumi chimes in, nearly snorting out his juice when Tooru flashes him a look that clearly says ‘how can you betray me like this, Iwa-chan?!’

His father shakes his head, as does his mother.“No, no. You two have been all over the place today and you need to sleep on time. Staying up late isn’t good for kids your age.”

“But-”

“No.”

Tooru looks like he’s been stabbed in the chest. Iwaizumi does laugh this time.

********

“Goodnight boys,” Tooru’s mom says softly after helping Iwaizumi lay out his futon. “ G’night.” They both say in response, though one voice is trembling slightly. His mother doesn’t notice this however and gently pulls the door shut.

For a few minutes, the room is silent, and for a second, _just a second,_  Iwaizumi thinks that his best friend might actually have fallen asleep.

“Hey, Iwa-chan…?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes crack open. His father was right. Wishful thinking gets you nothing and nowhere.

He rolls over, in hopes that Tooru will get the message and go to sleep. Too bad for him Tooru was never good at taking a hint.

“Iwa-chaaaaannnn….” He whines in that specific tone of voice that grates on Iwaizumi’s nerves more than anything else in the entire world.

 “What?” He snaps.

“Are you still awake?”

“No, I’m  _always_  this alert in my sleep.”

“I can’t sleep.”

“No kidding.”

Tooru shoots straight up in bed. “Did you hear that?”

Iwaizumi covers his face with his pillow. “Ugh, shut up and go to sleep, you dummy! I knew this was going to happen!”

“There’s something in the closet, Iwa-ch-”

“-No there isn’t, stupid. You’re just being a baby. Go to sleep.”

“I’m not a baby!” Tooru yells, which results in his father pounding on the wall for them to be quiet and sleep. Iwaizumi flops over onto his back, tired and cranky. “I  _told_ you you’d be too scared to sleep if you watched that movie. Why don’t you ever listen to me?”

“I-I wasn’t scared then!” Oikawa whispers back heatedly.

“Yeah, you were. You were hiding behind a pillow the whole time.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Yes-huh, now shut up and sleep before I make you.”

The room is silent for the longest time after that. Too long, Iwaizumi thinks. Right then, Tooru leans over the side of his bed. “Iwa-chan. I really think there’s something in the closet.”

“I really think you need to go to sleep.”

“Can you look?”

Iwaizumi sits up on his elbows, looking in the direction of Tooru’s bed incredulously.  “ _What_?”

“Please, I keep hearing noises, Iwa-chan, I’m so scared!”

He can hear the beginnings of loud, annoying sobs and blubbering creeping into Tooru’s voice, so he decides to just nip this in the bud before it gets out of hand. “Fine. But only if you promise you’ll be quiet and go to sleep afterward. Okay?”

A sniffle. Oh no.

“M-Mmhm.”

With a hefty sigh, Iwaizumi stands up and turns the light on. The room looks fine, obviously, but he looks around anyway just to assuage his friend, who is clenching his sheet tightly, silently crying and hiccuping every few seconds.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes as he walks to the closet. Tooru cries way too much.

He pulls the closet door open and, for good measure, walks inside and stands in it, flicking the light on.

“Look.  _See_?”

Tooru sniffles again and wipes his cheek with his hand, nodding ruefully. “’Kay.” He mumbles, but there are still big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Despite his annoyance, Iwaizumi can’t help but feel a little bad. A crying Tooru is a hard thing to dismiss.

There’s only one real way to deal with this, and Iwaizumi knows it.

“Tch.” He clicks his teeth and turns the light off. He’s slept over Tooru’s house so many times he knows the layout of his bedroom as well as his own, so he has no trouble navigating his way in the darkness of the room. He steps over his futon and sits on Tooru’s bed.

“What are you doing, Iwa-hic-Iwa-chan?”

“Move over.”

Tooru nods and scoots over, making space next to him. Iwaizumi pushes Tooru back until he’s lying down again before settling next to him and pulling the sheet over the two of them.

“There. I’m here now, so nothing is going to hurt you. Now go to sleep before I kick you. I’m tired.”

After a few minutes, he feels Tooru roll over and curl against him, wrapping a skinny arm around his torso. “Thanks, Iwa-chan.”

“I just wanted you to stop crying, that’s all.” He mutters in response, but Tooru’s breathing is already soft and even, so he knows his words have fallen on deaf ears.

“Such a baby.” Iwaizumi says to himself tiredly before eventually drifting off as well.

********

His phone vibrating on his nightstand is one of the most aggravating sounds Iwaizumi has ever heard. Even more so when he sees who’s calling him at two in the morning.

“What?” He growls crankily, rubbing his eye.

 His face softens a bit though when he hears the familiar sound of sniffling. Tooru’s sniffles are very specific. Iwaizumi sighs. “What is it?” He asks again, with less bite.

“I can’t sleep. Can you come over?”

“Do you know what time it is, dumbass?”

Silence.

“…Please, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi sits up. “…Fine, fine. Just don’t start blubbering like you usually do.”

He hears Tooru laugh softly on the other end. “Heh, I won’t. Just come. I left the back door unlocked for you.”

“Yup.”

********

His jacket is on the floor as soon as he enters Oikawa’s room, followed quickly by the rest of his clothes.

“Move over, stupid ass. How am I supposed to lie down if you’re in the middle of the goddamn bed.”He says, already shoving his way under the sheets. Tooru laughs and shifts the rest of the way over, making room. “Sorry, sorry.”

Tooru rolls over and curls against him the second he’s settled in and automatically wraps an arm around him, nestling his head in the crook of his neck.

“Thanks, Iwa-chan.” He whispers against his cheek before kissing it. Feeling the dampness of Tooru’s cheek against his, Iwaizumi turns and kisses him back. Once on the cheek before moving down to plant a lingering kiss on his lips.

“You’re such a baby, asskawa.”He says against Tooru’s lips before pulling him into a deeper kiss.

Some things never change.

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to check out the tag #iwaoi week on tumblr for more great fanart and fanfics of these adorable nerds! Thanks for reading!


End file.
